


The kids finally got a sanctuary? POGCHAMP

by Terra_Pash



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Healing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Pash/pseuds/Terra_Pash
Summary: Imagine Tommy made a healing village far, far away...Cuz, screw the adults, right?
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The kids finally got a sanctuary? POGCHAMP

**Author's Note:**

> ...They did really deserve better.

Ok, so I had this head canon for a long long time

and decided, HEY MAKE A PROMPT OUT OF IT LIKE LAST TIME! (Reference to L’manberg were worth more than you ever were!) 

So when they won the Manberg-Pogtopia war, y’all remember when Tommy was given the position of President from Wilbur? I was thinking, hey! What if, not only he changed Manberg but to L’manberg, he give a speech on making a new village with no Government and then abandon the Government in L’manberg because he still remember what Techno said and noticed the withers, 

Tommy isn’t that much of an idiot.

SO, THEY HEAL, L’MANCRATER STILL BLOWN UP BUT THEY DC and etc, etc...

——————

_Roars and Cheers could be heard from the crowds. The hero of L’manberg was finally the president, a young man no older than 16._

_“I, Tommyinnit, as the first decree of Manberg, will officially rename Manberg back to L’manberg, as it was before._

_But unfortunately for you f-kers-_

_Just kidding, women are pog champ, I hate men.”_

Laughs erupted from the audience, Wilbur was practically groaning and face palming himself.

”HEY, YOU CAN’T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT B*TCH-

Alright, look here, I don’t plan on being president, and will not take the duties of President or I’ll get white hair like dear old Wilby- Wilbur here.”

If wasn’t for the first sentence, Fundy would be questioning his uncle for he was a fox, an orange and white one in fact, he obviously has white fur and Niki’s eyes would be shining...

Her eyes are full of shock right now.

Tubbo was wondering why his best friend doesn’t want to be president! He was surely fitted for it, a strong leader for L’manberg!

Our citizens gasped.   
“Yeah, yeah, I just think we’re still kids, we shouldn’t have been through wars for country as this age. WE SHOULD BE CRYING OVER OUR FIRST GIRLFRIEND INSTEAD!

So, I was thinking  
Hmm, TommyInnit, why don’t we create a village so we can finally heal the crap out of this?! No Government, we all know how the last one with Schlatt turn out-“

Tubbo winced and Wilbur’s left eye was twitching at the mention of the dictator name.

Quackity was guilty, he could have done anything, just to stop all this so why didn’t he?

”-And I’m bringing down the Government, No more Government for this country, chop chop, I know what are you going to do TechnoBlade.”

Techno was standing on the sideline, who knew the idiotic child would notice?

”Bye b*tches, y’all adults, you handle this

CUZ apparently, they know better.”

Tommy then left the podium and the Crowds were confused.

”Tommy, what the h*ll was that?!” Quackity screamed for answers.

”I got tired of all this wars and politics things, they’re boring as h-ll. Now Tubbo, Jack, Niki, and Fundy, wanna come with me?”

Tommy handed his hand out (heh) to the mentioned names with a deal so good, how could they not say no? Jack stepped up, followed by Niki with Fundy in her arms, who was still shaken up about a while ago. Tubbo came to Tommy’s side and placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy then turned to Tubbo and both had a heartwarming moment. Jack gave Niki an accepting nod.

”Will all of you be ok?” A masculine voice known as the “traitor” spoke out. Eret was kind, they did really show regrets for what they did, whether they should be trusted or not is up to the kids.

”Yeah, we will, just one more thing to do.” Tommy answered.

”Well, speak your mind out, what is it?”

”Wouldn’t you like to know, Furry boy?” Tommy and Tubbo snickered and Niki smiled at the memory in her head-

“Does Fundy is a Furry? Rumors come out that-“

Jack grinned and Fundy, well, isn’t taking this well-

“For the last time, I’m not a Furry!” He groaned. This only made them laugh and teases him more. “I hate you guys.”

—————

And then They got Purpled and Drista with some convincing, left L’manberg to make their own sanctuary of healing, well, some adults know where they are. Wilbur blew it all up and Ghostbur is still there with Friend OwO

”I’m a furry :3” REMEMBER THAT LOL

they heal and get along yay.

feel free to add fluff and stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this idea.


End file.
